


A Walk, Part One

by RosesTeaAndRain



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Development?, Internal Conflict, Other, Suicidal Thoughts, i dunno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 08:53:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11078214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosesTeaAndRain/pseuds/RosesTeaAndRain
Summary: It was just meant to be a walk.





	A Walk, Part One

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know.

Rowan was unsure of how she got to the edge of this bridge, but she wasn’t bothered. It didn’t really scare her, not anymore. She'd wandered out here enough times.

The bridge was small, hidden, and old. A rickety pedestrian bridge over the river that snaked through the woods. No one was ever out here.

If she jumped, it’d probably kill her. Right? Right. It was high enough. There were rocks. Or the air pressure would just suffocate her before she hit the bottom. Was it that high? Maybe.

Was she actually considering jumping? It really didn’t scare her. Nothing did, anymore. What about her family? Friends?

Family? Fuck them. This was her decision. Right? Yes. Friends? Lost those a while ago. A long, long while ago. Okay.

Jump. Do it. You know you want to. No one will find you. It’ll be okay. You’ll be okay.

Fuck. Are those footsteps? No, just wind. No, those are definitely footsteps. They’re getting closer.

Should she run? Back away? Stay where she was?

“Oh!" Oh. "You here to jump too?”


End file.
